


Coffee and cake, but there's no coffee

by Scalpha



Series: Black x White One Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.... rip blacks wallet, Writing a nervous Black is really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: After a long day at work, Black decides to take his boss out to a café.





	Coffee and cake, but there's no coffee

 

"Phew! We're finally done, right boss?!" the young champ asked excitedly, stretching. It had been a long day at work for both him and his Boss, like always. His boss nodded, massaging her neck and putting on her vest before handing Black his jacket.

"Yup. That's it for the day. It went by pretty quickly, though!"

"What? It's, like, 9PM already!"

"Oh please Black, there's no way we worked that long." she answered, checking the time on her Xtransceiver as a surprised gaze graced her face. "Oh! It's 8:30? I didn't even notice!"

Black laughed. "Jeez boss, aren't I supposed to be the one without a sense of time?"

"Oh, shush. I just enjoy my job, of course I'll lose track of time!"

 _'Oh no,'_ he thought, _'she's still in her bossy-attitude... this might be even harder than I thought it would be.'_

"Anyways," he started, rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry! Can we go eat somewhere? It'll be on me."

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm... Oh, there's this really good café in Castelia City! Wanna go there?"

"A café?!" White asked, shocked.

"Umm... yeah. I'm in the mood for some cocoa and cake! Did you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Huh? Oh, no! I was just... surprised. That's not like you at all. I was expecting you to suggest McDucklets or something like that."

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind some McDucklets! But the café will do."

Little did she know, Black actually had something more than simply going to a café in mind.

\----

 

Black took a big sip out of his cup and let out a pleased sigh.

"Ooooooh! That cocoa tastes amazing!"

As usual, Black was loud and attracted the attention of the other customers. Two years ago, White would've told him to quiet down, but she had gotten used to Black's... _volume._ She didn't want to complain after they were finally reunited.

Two years.

Black was gone for two whole years. He got sucked into the Light Stone, and it was all Ghetsis' fault. And when she finally found the Light Stone, when she finally got to hold Black again, she couldn't have been happier. _'I shouldn't be thinking about that now of all times,'_ she thought to herself, _'After all we're spending time together right now. But something's off... Why is he so... different? He's less noisy than he usually is, he took me to a café and he's been working his butt off at work today. He seems kind of nervous, actually.'_

"Boss?" Black asked with a confused look on his face. White had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that the waiter had already served them their cake.

"Oh, sorry Black. I was just kinda lost in thought there."

White got a slice of cheesecake and Black got a slice of apple pie, both of which looked absolutely stunning. So stunning, in fact, that White wondered how much they'd cost and if Black would even be able to afford it. But the real shock came when she first took a bite.

"So? What do you think?" Black asked, smiling.

"Mmmmh... It tastes really good, Black! I've never had anything quite like this in my life!"

"I know right?! I've been here with Blake before and I just knew that I had to take you with me one day! I'm glad that you like it as much as I do. Wanna try the apple pie?"

Black emphasized his offer with a raise of his brows, a wide smile and a pointed look towards the treat. White accepted his offer without much hesitation and she had to admit; the apple pie tasted just as good, if not better.

"Gosh Black, how much does one of these cost?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, still wearing his wide smile, "Just eat as much as you want. I have money!"

 _'Oh my goodness, he's still as sweet as ever. I think I'd rather eat him than the pie. Wait, what?!'_ White couldn't believe her own thoughts. She could've sworn that she felt a blush on her face.

\----

 _'Thank god she's enjoying the pie. I have to thank Blake for showing me this café later. The others oughta message me any time now... Today's the day, Black! You're gonna do it! You've already gone past the point of no return, sooo... Wow, Boss looks really cute when she's eating-'_ Just then, his Xtransceiver rang, just as planned.

"Oh, sorry Boss. I have to pick up. I'll be right back!" he said and rushed outside, leaving a shocked White behind.

After Black exited the café, he looked around, looking for the person who had called him. He found said person a few meters away from him and approached him, quickly.

"You're finally here, eh?"

"Yeah... sorry that I kept you waiting, Cheren.", Black answered.

"Don't worry about it. When can we start?"

"I'd say about 10 minutes. I'll shoot ya a message when the time's come, okay?"

"Wow... this is the first time I've seen you like this, Black! Flustered, serious and... maybe even a bit scared all at once?" the young man said smugly as he cracked a teasing smile.

Black sighed, wiping the sweat that had built on the back of his neck. "Can you blame me?"

"Not really, no. I'm just teasing you, Black." he turned to look at the café again and pointed at it. "You should go now. You can't leave your date hanging."

"It's not a date! Yet, at least..."

A second person appeared behind Black, wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. "Oh. My god. You did not just say that!" she said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Black flinched and turned around. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that! Wait, what are you wearing, Bianca?"

"My spy-clothes! This is a top-secret mission, isn't it? If we get caught, we might mess it up for you! If anything, Cheren's the one who's underdressed."

"Really? Why is that? I'm wearing the same as always."

Cheren stood proudly, wearing a white shirt, a red tie, blue jeans, and his contact lenses. Black had to admit, he looked kind of handsome with his glasses off.

"That's the problem! You look soooo suspicious! When she sees you, it's game over!"

"Actually, I think what you're wearing is more suspicious-"

"A-Anyways..." Black said, interrupting Cheren, "I'll go back now. I'm counting on you two!"

"You got it!" Bianca said as she raised two thumbs.

\----

"I'm back! Sorry for just... leaving." Black said as he took off his jacket and sat back on his chair. As he mustered her plate, he noticed that it was completely clean. That caused a wide smile to pop up on his face.

"O-oh! Umm... don't worry about it." White said with a full mouth. _'She looks kinda flustered,'_ Black thought, _probably because she's already cleared her plate. She looks really cute when she's flustered.'_ And his smile grew even wider. "Do you want another slice, boss?"

"But that'd be too expensive, wouldn't it?"

"Boss, it's a slice of pie. I'm pretty sure I can afford that! Besides, you're always eating as much as you can when I say it's on me, you don't have to hold back now just because this isn't McDucklets."

"Weeeell..." White said, grinning smugly, "if you insist, I guess I'd love to try a slice of that Apple Pie."

"Gotcha! Hey, Waiter!"

White was surprised at how casually Black called the waiter. At first, she thought he might've known him, but then she realized that this is Black and that that's how he talks to everyone. The waiter approached the pair of dreamers, bowed and asked; "Yes, sir? How can I help you?"

"One slice of apple pie for the lady, please."

"Of course. "

\----

The two of them kept eating pie for a good 30 minutes, easily eating around 5 slices each. They spent the time they had to wait for the next slice talking to each other. Black cracked silly jokes and White laughed at them, just like always after they were done working. Suddenly, Black's Xtransceiver rang again.

"Oh... Oh! Oh, sorry, I have to pick up. I'll be back in just a moment!" Black said quickly before he rushed out of the door.

"I'm so sorry! We took more time than I thought we would! I'll bring her out very soon, I promise!" he told Cheren and White with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine.", the young man sighed. "I've grown used to it. Just hurry up, okay?"

"Yeah, got it."

\----

"Holy shit..." Black quietly said to himself as he looked at the receipt.

"Did... did you just curse, Black?"

Black's answer was weak, just as the smile he showed her. "Oh, did I? I'm sorry."

"How bad is it?"

"You don't want to know. Don't worry, I can pay for it! I was just surprised, 's all."

Black pulled his wallet out of his bag and took money out of it. A lot of money. He felt like he could cry, but in the end, he hoped, it was all going to be worth it. He paid up and left the waiter a small tip. After the bill was paid, the two of them kept talking about random things for a short while, but it didn't take them too long to stand up and put their jackets back on. _'Wow... She's even beautiful when she's wearing a coat...'_ , Black thought as soon as he saw her, smiling a bright smile at him.

"Are you ready to leave?", she asked and he simply nodded and walked to the exit, holding the door open for his companion.

White decided to tease him a bit. "Thanks for paying, Black. That was a lot of money... I could almost hear your heart breaking when you handed him those bills!"  
"Oh, please. Who am I? Sun? I don't mind spending money for... friends." Black stopped as he said that. _'Oh. Right. I haven't... said it yet. Okay, let's do this. You've been waiting for this day for two years. She's the perfect girl; kind, strong, beautiful... it's now or never. Use your chance. Get those two years back!"_

\----

White was surprised to see Black stop in his tracks like that. "Is something wrong, Black?" she asked with a concerned look on her face, stopping as well. Black scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he responded. "Umm... Well... You see, Boss..."

A blush now covered his face. _'Huh? Black's blushing? I mean, I've seen him blush before, but why now? Wait... Ahh, no way. I shouldn't even consider that possibility... though I certainly wouldn't mind...Maybe I should...?'_

"Okay, how do I say this?" Black asked himself aloud, fidgeting with his fingers. He then flinched, as though he had remembered something and quickly tapped something into his Xtransceiver, before staring White right in the eyes. His eyes looked just as determined as they did when he was about to battle someone. Was he going to ask her to have a battle with him? It wouldn't be unlike him, though she isn't a particularly good battler and knew that he knew that.

"Boss."

"Yes, Black?"

"It's been two years since we first met, hasn't it?"

"Yes, a little more than that, actually. We were 14 when we first met and now we're 17. Why do you ask?"

"I feel like... out of these two years, we've spent way too little time together due to me being trapped in the Light Stone and all," White flinched at that statement. She still hasn't completely recovered from that. "so... I'd like to make up for that lost time."

White was confused. This was unlike Black in many ways. The way he talked, for one. The words he used were... different. They didn't have that loud, optimistic tone behind them. It sounded as though he was _scared_.

_'What does he mean, "Make up for it"? I mean, that's cute and all, but... I don't really get it..."_

"What I'm trying to say is..."

Suddenly, the dark of the night was illuminated by small lights. As White looked around to see what caused the sudden change of lighting, she was completely shocked to see a horde of Illumise and Volbeat, flying in a circle directly above the two dreamers.

Black, who was looking at the ground for most of the conversation, now looked up at her, taking his hat off, showing his messy, dark-brown hair and holding his hat in front of his chest, with both of his hands.

_'What? What's happening? Is this a joke?'_

"Boss. I love you."

_'Oh my god.'_

"I'm not sure for how long I've felt this way-- but... when I was about to get sucked into the Light Stone, I wasn't scared because I thought I was about to die. I was scared because I thought I might take you with me. That's when I realized how I've felt. I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

White just stood there, her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. She felt like she was about to pass out. Her body moved before she could think, and before she could realize it, she had already held Black in a tight embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Black. I really do."

White was still completely shocked; Black, the boy she has had a crush on for years-- the boy she was looking for two years--

He loved her as well. She thought she might cry. But she didn't. She just embraced him as tight as she could, making sure that he'd never leave her again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA: What did White do while Black was gone?
> 
> Shortly after Black went outside, White continued eating her cheesecake, savoring the flavor with each bite she took. 'Oh lord, I have to thank Blake for showing Black this place. This is the best cake I've had in my entire life.' she thought. But then, suddenly--
> 
> 'Wait...
> 
> Where is my cheesecake?'
> 
> She realized, she had already finished it.
> 
> 'No way! What should I do?! I need more! Should I order another slice? But what if it's really expensive? I don't want to be too expensive for Black...'
> 
> And then she saw Black's apple pie, almost untouched.
> 
> 'Well...One bite won't hurt, will it?'
> 
> She raised her fork and slowly brought it closer to the apple pie, preparing to snatch a piece of it. Black wouldn't mind, would he? 'Ah, right! There was that one time he ate my Castelia Cone! So it'd only be fair for me to take a bite out of his apple pie, wouldn't it? Wait, why am I even thinking so much about something like this? I'm just going to take a bite out of his pie! Then again, eating someone else's apple pie is, like, the worst, most inhumane thing anyone could do... ah, I'm gonna go for it!'
> 
> However, just as she raised the fork and prepared to pierce the pie, she saw Black in the corner of her eye. As she saw him, she quickly put her fork back to where it belonged.
> 
> "I'm back! Sorry for just... leaving."
> 
> "O-oh! Umm... don't worry about it."


End file.
